This invention relates to a battery-operated device having a passive mode, when the device is being charged, and an active mode, when the device is being discharged. The device is associated with a wall-mounted support. The invention relates, more particularly, to such a battery-operated device which includes a charging circuit for the batteries therein and an electrical cord with an associated plug which is to be inserted into an A.C. receptacle.
While not restricted thereto, the invention finds immediate application in conjunction with portable battery-operated devices such as vacuum operated cleaning appliances, flashlights, soldering pencils, shavers, portable telephones, calculators, computers, television sets, radios, recorders, electric garden tools, and tools including woodworking and metalworking tools, dental appliances and the like. More particularly, the present invention finds direct application in portable battery-operated devices which are provided with battery-charging circuits which are small, simple, inexpensive and may be readily incorporated directly into the portable devices.
Battery-operated portable devices, such as hand tools, have considerable popularity because of the convenience afforded by these devices. Devices of this type are customarily provided with a small D.C. electric drive motor which is energized by one or more rechargeable batteries incorporated within the tool housing and operatively associated with the electric drive motor. When a device is a flashlight, soldering pencil, portable telephone, calculator, computer, television set, radio or the like, the rechargeable battery or batteries within the device are operatively arranged to provide D.C. power to the circuits thereof rather than to a small D.C. electric drive motor.
Battery-operated portable devices and appliances, such as hand tools, and which include a battery or battery pack within the housing of the device or appliance are well known. It is well known to develop the housing of a device or appliance so that it may be suitably juxtapositioned adjacent a so-called saddle which contains therein a rectifying circuit for supplying low-voltage D.C. to the battery or battery pack for recharging the batteries therein. The saddle includes low-voltage, low current electrically conductive connectors which, when the device or appliance is positioned in the saddle, make contact with corresponding connectors of the device or appliance so as to provide D.C. current to the battery or battery pack when one seeks to recharge the batteries therein. The saddle is relatively large and clumsy. Furthermore, the saddle has a long electrical extension cord connected thereto. The cord terminates in a power plug on its distal end which is to be plugged into a conventional A.C. receptacle.
These known saddle arrangements are of considerable size, are expensive and require special mounting provisions so that the saddle may be positioned directly on a wall or the like. Moreover, the extension cord, which is usually fixedly attached to the saddle often times is unnecessarily long for some installations, resulting in an increase in the cost of the saddle arrangement, and often poses an inconvenience because the long cord dangles on the floor, providing a hazard to people walking about, who may trip over the cord thereby possibly injuring themselves, damaging the cord, the saddle or an appliance held therein, or even loosening or pulling the saddle completely off the wall.
It is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,536 issued Oct. 11, 1983 to John N. Evjen and entitled "Support Means For Plug-In Transformer/Charger" to provide a direct plug-in charging system which includes a transformer and rectifier within a housing, in the shape substantially of a cube, and which includes a pair of prongs extending therefrom which can be engaged in a conventional A.C. outlet. Also extending from a major surface of the housing are three button connectors operatively positioned with respect to each other so as to receive corresponding female connectors associated with a battery pack so that the battery pack can be conductively fixed in place to the housing. Velcro means are provided between a portion of a wall plate and the housing to aid in supporting the housing and its associated battery pack.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,859 issued Oct. 21, 1969 to Paul J. Kircher and entitled "Support Structure For Domestic Appliance" to support a battery-powered appliance, such as a toothbrush within a recess in the upper-surface of a housing, which also forms a support which is to be mounted on a wall or placed on a counter top. A cord extends from the housing, terminating in a power plug which includes a pair of prongs extending therefrom which may be inserted into a conventional A.C. receptacle, a step down transformer and rectifier being housed within the power plug. The support includes a mounting member which may be removeably attached by screws, lag bolts or the like over a cover plate behind which the A.C. receptacle is positioned. When mounted, the housing and support as well as the plug are distinct from the portable appliance within which the battery or battery pack may is positioned.
Of interest is illustrating the general prior art, are a number of U.S. patents identified as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ Des. 184,263 McCarthy January 13, 1959, Des. 198,132 Radtke et al. May 5, 1964, 1,834,795 Morse December 1, 1931, 1,981,210 Wheat November 20, 1934, 2,430,514 Knavez November 11, 1947, 2,943,138 Reager June 28, 1960, 3,042,739 Craig July 3, 1962, 3,331,915 Lucci July 18, 1967, and 4,335,863 Rapps June 22, 1982. ______________________________________